Sirius Black, dunkel wie sein Name?
by Sonexa
Summary: Wir verfolgen die Mauderer auf ihrer Reise in den Sieben Jahren auf Hogwarts. Liest wie James, Sirius, Remus und Peter Freunde werden, die Karte der Rumtreiber erschaffen wird und wie James und Sirius ihre große Liebe finden. VIEL SPAß!
1. Wichtiges!

Titel: Sirius Black, Dunkel wie sein Name?

Autor: meine Wenigkeit, Sonexa

Altersfreigabe: Ohne Altersbeschränkung!

Genre: kann man schlecht Beurteilen

Hauptcharaktere: Die Rumtreiber, Lily und Jane

Inhaltsangabe: Diese FF handelt von allen sieben Schuljahren, die Rumtreiber und Co. durchleben. Alle Abenteuer von dennen wir wissen und ausgedachte werd ich niederschreiben.

Anmerkung: Es können sich mal ein paar Grammatik-, Rechtschreib- oder sonstige Fehler reingeschlichen haben. Ich hab versucht dennoch das meiste zu verhinder Und danker meines Verlags (Gwenny GMBH) wird das schon ganz in ordung sein.

Widmung: ähm... einfach allen.

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe nur manch eine Person hinzu gefügt.

Ich Wünsche euch viel spaß mit meiner FF. Hoffe auf Reviews!


	2. Chapter 1: Aller Anfang ist schwer

Sirius Black, dunkel wie sein Name?

Chap 1: Aller Anfang ist Schwer

Es begann ein schöner Tag wie jeder andere. Die Sonne war aufgegangen und beschien die Züge durch die großen Fenster von Kings Cross. Der Bahnhof war gefüllt mit Mensch die Eile und Hektik antrieb. So wie die Geschäftsleute die Mal wieder zu spät aus ihren Schlummerkisten gekrochen waren, Familien die sich für eine Reise oder Ausflug vorbereiteten und die Blacks. Genau zwischen der Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn positionierten sie. Sirius, ein hübscher Bursche mit bernsteinbraunen Augen und rabenschwarzem Haar, das die Lichtstrahlen zum glänzen brachte, stand mit seinem Gepäckwagen neben seinem Vater. Orion und Walburga, waren Sirius Eltern, sie unterhielten sich innig, wobei sie vergaßen durch die Absperre zum Gleis 9 3/4 zu gleiten. Sirius wusste, dass das Gespräch ganz seinem kleineren Bruder Regulus galt, denn dieser hat etwas Besseres zu tun als mit ihnen zur Geburtstag feiern von irgendeiner Verwandten zu kommen. Ihm war es gleich, er konnte seinen Bruder noch nie leiden, ebenso wenig wie seine vollkommene Familie und das würde sich bei ihm nie ändern.

Also beschloss er ohne sie zum Zug zu gehen, denn er wusste sie würden spätestens wenn das Gespräch zu Ende war versuchen ihn zu suchen.

Zwei Meter von dem Ziel entfernt startete Sirius seinen Lauf. Der Wagen berührte die Kalte Mauer, Sirius der hinterher lief, überlief ein kurzer Schauder und die Wand verschlang sie, wie eine Schlange seine Beute.

Entgeistet kontrollierte Sirius seinen Körper ab, aber dann lächelt er zufrieden ganz angekommen zu sein. Dann sah er nach Vorne. Eine Lok, die Sirius sich nie hätte vorstellen können, parkte am Bahnsteig. Geschickt drängelte sich der Junge durch die Menschen Menge vor und ging auf die Lok zu, mit großen Buchstaben beschriftet stand „Hogwarts- Express" auf ihr. Er strich mit seinen Finger über den glatten Lack. Erst als er merkte wie komisch das wohl aussah kam er in die Wirklichkeit zurück und riss die Hand von ihr. Sein Blick umschweifte die Gegend, und bemerkte, das die Väter ihre Liebsten umarmten und die Mütter ihnen ein Küss auf die Wange gab, bei allen lief es gleich ab, nur bei ihm, Sirius Black, nicht. Kaum verwunderlich fielen ihm sein Eltern wieder ein. Er schwenkte sein Kopf, aber seine Familie sah er nicht, nur ein Junge fiel ihm in Blick. Er hatte strähniges und fettiges Haar, seine Augen waren eisig und die Haut blass. Sirius musterte ihn. Der Junge schien Sirius Blick bemerkt zu haben, boshaft sah er ihm in die Augen. Sirius spürte plötzlichen Hass und Abneigung zu ihm. Der Junge gab ihm einfach das Gefühl, ihn hassen zu müssen. Sie schossen sich nochmals düstere Blicke zu, wandten sich aber dann wieder voneinander ab. Lässig durchfuhr Sirius sein schwarzes Haar, dann entschied er sich, ein Abteil zu suchen. Er stieg die metallische Stufe hoch, doch Kaum den Zug betreten hörte er Stimmen die nach ihm riefen. Sirius wusste es würden seine Eltern sein, dennoch hatte er kein verlangen sie auch nur noch einmal an zusehen. Er wollte diese Stolzen Reinblütigen Gesichter nicht in seiner Erinnerung auffrischen. Er drehte seinen Kopf und schaute um sich. Dann sah er seine Mutter die ihm zu Winkte. Sirius lächelte ihr zaghaft zu. Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf, was tat er da gerade? Erschrocken über sein plötzliches Verhalten, war er wieder Herr seiner Sinne. Er hatte seinen Koffer wieder fest in seiner Gewalt und zog ihn durch den langen Zug. Er schlürfte ihn lange mit sich, doch Sirius war erleichtert als ihm ein leeres Abteil ins Auge fiel. Er schwank die Tür zur Seite und legte seinen Koffer auf die dafür vorgesehene Ablage. „Ok, und was jetzt Sirius? Na hoffentlich wird es nicht all zu langweilig alleine in einem Abteil." Sprach er zu sich, „Du bist ja ein Schlauer Junge also wird dir schon was einfallen." Gelangweilt setzte er sich auf einen der Sitze. Natürlich wollte er Freundschaften knüpfen aber nicht jetzt, erstmal wollte er nachdenken, ja das hatte er so beschlossen. Worüber? Das wusste er nicht.

Dann bemerkte er, das die Abteil Tür auf ging und zwei Jungs rein kamen, der eine hatte braunes Haar und ein Kränklich wirkendes Gesicht. Der andere hatte schwarzes Haar wie Sirius und Haselnuss braune Augen. Sirius musste grinsen als er einen dritten Jungen entdeckte, denn dieser war recht klein und hatte schon gräuliches Haar. Sirius aber hielt ihn für eine zu groß geratene Ratte. Er musste über seine Gedanken schmunzeln was der schwarz Haarige Jung bemerkte.

„Dürfen wir..."

„Klar dürfen wir Remus!" Unterbrach James seinen Freund. „Seine Grimasse verrät schon alles!"

„Echt?" Sirius schaute James verdutzt an. James und Remus nickten. James musste grinsen und redete nebenbei. „Ach ja richtig! Ich bin James!" Sirius musste erneut schmunzelte, mit einer leichten Hand Bewegung und einem kurzem Wort.

„Sirius." Dann blickte er den Jungen neben James an. Dieser reagierte sofort.

„Ich bin Remus Lupin." Sirius nickte kurz, dann fiel ihm der Ratten ähnliche Junge wieder ein. „Und du?" sprach er mit ihm. Der Junge schien sich erschrocken zu haben das der fremde Junge mit ihm sprach. „Ähm..." der Junge wurde rot im Gesicht schaffte es aber noch seinen Namen los zu werden. „ ...Peter"

Der Hogwarts -Express war mitten im Gespräch losgefahren worauf wenige Minuten später der Wagen mit den Süßigkeiten kam.

„Mögt ihr etwas Süßes?" Kam es überaus freundlich von der Frau. James und Sirius stürmten gleich auf dem Wagen zu, wobei sie das lachen anfingen.

„Hey!" James hatte es geschafft sich an Sirius vorbei zu drängen und zählte alles auf was er haben wollte. Sirius stand daneben und blickte, gespielt, sauer zu seinem Rivalen. Dann war auch er dran und nahm sich von jedem ein bisschen. Die Madam bedankte sich und zog weiter. Remus sah sich das geschehen außer Reichweite mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an. James bot Remus eine Kürbispastete an, und nahm sich einen Schokofrosch. Er stopfte sich das verzauberte Tier in den Mund und nahm die Karte aus der Verpackung.

„Oh cool! Ich habe Edgar Stroulger!"

„Ist das nicht der Erfinder vom Goldenen Schnatz?" fragte Remus worauf Sirius gleich, mit einem Schmatzen, antwortete.

„Echt Remus? Zeig mal her James!" Sirius riss James die Karte aus der Hand. Um sie besser unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Hey!" James schaute bitter zu dem Dieb. Sirius schaute James von unten an.

„Sorry James."

„Gibt her!"

James stürmte auf seinem gegenüber zu. Sirius machte sich einen Spaß daraus, er versuchte zu verhindern dass James dieses kleine etwas bekam.

„Remus hilf mir!"

„Kein bedarf James!" Remus lacht lauthals. James hatte es geschafft sich die Karte zu schnappen. Und glubschte Remus an.

„Ich dacht du bist mein Freund!"

„Ich muss nachdenken." Remus schmunzelte. „Wenn ich es mir genau überlege, bist du mir zu Brutal, immerhin hast du Sirius gerade in den Bauch geboxt."

„Pah! Das war Notwehr!" James boxte Remus spielerisch in die Seite, was dazu führt das Remus sich geschlagen gab.

„Du has gewonnen James!"

Zusammen hatten die vier Erstklässler riesigen Spaß in ihrem Abteil, sie spielten Streiche, machten Witze oder unterhielten sich über unwichtiges und wichtiges.

Die Zeit verflog im Zuge und die Dunkelheit überzog England. Sirius erzälte gerade von einem Streich dem er Kreacher, dem Hauself von den Blacks, gestelte hatte, als die vier Jungs von einem älteren Hufflepuff Mädchen im Gespräch unterbrochen und freundlich hingewiesen wurden, das sie sich ihre Umhänge anziehen sollten, wobei sie nicht ohne einen Streich ab zubekommen davon kam. Denn James hatte dem Mädchen ihre Schuhbänder zusammen knoten lassen, so das sie beim gehen hinstolperte. Sirius und Remus hielten sich die Bäuche vor lachen, Peter gluckste komisch, was ähnlichkeiten mit einem Lachen hatte, und James gab ein Zufriedenes grinsen von sich.

Brav zogen sie sich ihre Umhänge an und nahmen die Koffer von den Ablagen. Bald würden sie in Hogsmead sein um von dort aus nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Alle waren tierisch aufgeregt.

Ein lautes Quietschen ertönte und der Zug blieb stehen. Auf den Gängen hörte man die Koffer, die über den Boden rollte, vor lauter Lärm der redenden Schüler nicht mehr. Remus, James, Sirius und Peter vermischten sich mit den anderen Hogwarts Schüler. Sirius spürte die frische Luft. Er schaute um sich, doch erkennen konnte er nicht viel. Sie waren endlich aus dem Zug aus gestiegen. James hörte wie ein großer Mann durch die Menge rief. „Alle Erstklässler zu mir!"

James stieß Remus an und deutete in die Richtung. Von nahem sah der Mann noch größer aus. Er hatte Krauses Haar und schwarze, warme Augen, in der rechten Hand hielt er eine Lampe. Wieder sprach mit er dunkler Stimme die, worauf James zusammen zuckte da er nun vor ihm stand. „Schön alle zusammen? – Dann folgt mir!" Alle Erstklässler gingen fast brav hinter dem stämigen Mann und redeten, nein flüsterten, aus Angst ihnen würde etwas zustoßen.

Am See waren viele Boot die sehnsüchtig darauf warteten die Schüler übers Wasser zutragen. Sirius, Remus und James schnappten sich eins der Boote, der kleine Peter plumpste hinterher. Sirius kringelte sich vorlachen, es sah einfach zu lustig aus. Aber Remus stieß ihm in die Seite, und blickte ihn duster an, was ihn zum verstummen brachte.

Langsam glitten sie übers Wasser. Sirius, James, Remus und Peter schaut gebannt auf das Schloss. Aus vielen Fenstern leuchtete es wärmend und die Türme erstreckten sich zum Sternen bedeckten Himmel. Doch ganz unerwartet geriet das Boot ins Schwanken. Remus und James versuchten verzweifelt das Boot unter Kontrolle zu halten doch vergeblich. Peter plumpste ins eiskalte Wasser, das Boot Kippte über. Sirius verfiel ins lachen, die anderen stimmten mit ein. Hagrid, so hieß der Führer dieser Truppe, war mit dem Boot zu ihnen gekommen. Er brachte das Boot wieder in die richtige Position und verhalf den vieren hinein zu klettern.

Ein Junge mit langem blondem Haar und eisblauen Augen, amüsierte sich. Hagrid sagte noch etwas aber Sirius verstand es nicht, weil ihm der Junge im anderen Boot auffiel.

„Hey Black! Bist du ins Wasser gefallen?" spottete er.

„Wenn du willst kann ich dich auch hinein schmeißen, Lucius!" zischelte Sirius kalt. Remus schaute Sirius mit einem Blick an der ihm schon alles sagte.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Lucius Malfoy." Sirius schaute Verachtens zu Lucius, sprach aber mit James und Remus. Malfoy grinste sie falsch an, dann wandte er sich seinen Gefährten zu.

„Was für ein Idiot war das?" fragte James mit aufgerissenen Augen. Sirius winkte ab.

Stille trat ein, jeder war in seinen Gedanken vertief, doch glücklicher weise Stieß das Boot ans Land und alle stiegen aus den kleinen Booten. Alle hatten sich wieder in Hagrids nähe getummelt. „Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts!" Sagte Rubeus voll Freude. James sah sich das imposante Gebäude an. Beim ersten Blick mag es unwillkommen wirken, aber als er die Geborgenheit fühlte hat das Schloss eine andere Wirkung auf ihn. Er schloss es in sein Herz, und glaubte hier eine Schöne Zeit zu haben. Remus, der neben James stand legte ihm Freundschaftlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er schaute ebenfalls mit aufgerissenem Mund hoch. Aber dann wurden sie aus ihrem Staunen unterbrochen, als eine Frau auf sie zu kam, sie wirkte Streng mit ihrem Zusammengebundenen schwarzen Haaren und den Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Kleidung verstärkte dies noch.

„Ihr seid ja trief nass." Sirius schaute ans sich hinunter, erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein das er nass war. Sie lies einen entsetzes Geräusch von sich, dann fuhr sie vor.

„So lass ich euch aber nicht rein." Mit hoher stimme und einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs, waren alle vier wieder in trockener Kleidung. „Ich frage sie jetzt nicht was passiert ist." Sagte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbraunen. „Bitte Folgen sie mir!"


	3. Chapter 2: Das neue Zuhause

Chap 2: Das neue Zuhause

Sie öffnete das Große Eichentor, durch das sie die Erstklässler folgten. Dann blieben sie in der Eingangshalle stehen. Alle begangen das flüstern und Staunen. Der Raum war geschmückt mit vielen Bildern, zur Verwunderung vieler Schüler, bewegten sich die Personen oder Tiere auf ihnen. James und Sirius kannten das schon von ihrem Zuhause. Das Zuhause, sie würden es vorerst nicht mehr erblicken, nun hatten sie ein neues Heim, getarnt als Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

„Bitte Ruhe!" befahl die scheinbare Lehrerin. „Ich bin Professor McGonagall. Als Lehrerin an dieser Schule unterrichte ich Verwandlung und bin die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors. - Gleich werden auch sie den vier Häusern, Huffelpuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor zu geteilt." James fragte Remus in einem Flüsterton den nur seine Freunde verstanden. „Was glaubt ihr in welches Haus ihr kommt? Ich hoffe ja das ich nach Gryffindor kommen."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ist es denn nicht egal?" fragte Remus mit einem zögern. Er wusste nicht sehr viel von der Zaubererwelt, obwohl James ihm schon viel davon erzählt hatte.

„Jeder sieht es anders Remus. Es heißt nach Slytherin kommen die, die sich zum bösen entwickeln und die die nach Gryffindor kommen, wenden sich zum Guten," meinte James.

„Jeder aus meiner Familie war bis jetzt in Slytherin. Und das verlangen meinen Eltern auch von mir." Sirius seufzte. „Aber ich will ganz bestimmt nicht nach Slytherin. Allein deshalb, da meine Cousinen Bellatrix und Narzissa hundertprozentig dahin kommen."

Sirius wurde unwohl bei dem Gedanken, wenn er nicht nach Slytherin kommen würde. Er wusste seine Familie würde ihn dafür verstoßen, irgendwie war es ihm aber auch egal. James riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und legte seine Rechte Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ach glaub mir, wenn du nicht nach Slytherin willst kommst du da auch nicht hin. Und dafür dürfen dich deine Eltern auch nicht hassen." Zuversichtlich lächelte er ihn an. Sirius aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht bei meiner Familie, James. Du kennst sie nicht, und kannst auch froh drüber sein. Ich an deiner stelle…" Weiter kam er nicht den Professor McGonagall unterbrach das Gemurmel der Schüler. „Die Zeremonie kann beginnen. Folgt mir!" dieses Mal schaffte die strenge Lehrerin ein sanftes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen.

McGonagall schlich zur Tür, dann stieß sie diese mit Wucht auf. Sie eilte dicht gefolgt von den neuen Schülern Hogwarts durch die Halle. Als Sirius die wirklich große Halle betrat, war er einfach fasziniert. Über Hundert Schüler saßen an vier langen Tischen. Über ihnen waren viele Kerzen die wie Federn in der Luft schwebten. Der Junge schaute hoch, und glaubte den Himmel zu sehen wie er tief schwarz mit leuchtenden Sternen verziert war. Es war einfach wunderschön, es wirkte alles so einladend und gemütlich zugleich.

Die Schüler vor ihm blieben hinter Professor McGonnegal stehen. Sirius konnte durch die

Menge von Köpfe nun gut erkennen was sich dort vorne Abspielte. Ein großer Tisch, hinter dem die vielen Lehrer saßen, und ein drei beiniger Hocker standen auf einer Niedrigen Anhöhung. Die Professorin legte einen alten, mit Flicken bestückten Zaubererhut auf den Hocker. Sirius sah den Hut skeptisch an. Was soll man bitte schön mit diesem Hut anfangen? Doch als der Hut sich regte und dann räusperte, hörte Sirius dessen Stimme die ein Lied sang. Ein Lied, ganz allein über Hogwarts und seine Häuser.

Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!

Alle Zylinder und schicke Kappen

sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid

Und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.

Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,

wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,

denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.

In Huffelpuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,

man hilft dem anderen, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.

Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weiße,

dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier echte freunde finden.

Nun los, so setz mich auf, nur Mut,

habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!

Als der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte, brach in der Halle ein Beifallssturm los. Er verneigte sich vor jedem der vier Tische und verstummt dann. Es hallte die Stimmt von McGonnegal zur die Halle. „Ich werde sie jetzt alle Einzel aufrufen, und dann werdet ihr den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen der euch einen der Häuser zuteilt." Sie setzen einen kurzen Blick auf das Pergament, dann ertönte ihre Stimme von neuem. „Anderson, Philip." Der große Junge, mit braunem Haar setze sich mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf. Der Hut schien nicht lange zu grübeln, bevor er ein Wort deutlich und Laut aussprach. „Ravenclaw!" Der Junge wurde stürmisch von den Ravenclaws begrüßt, an dessen Tisch er sich gleich niederließ. Es ging weiter mit Garwood über Carnac und Edland, von Beavan bis Haigh. Und immer wieder hatte der Sprechende Hut die Wörter Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor ausgesprochen, und immer wieder klatschte das aufgerufene Haus. Als ein weiters Mädchen mit Loxton aufgerufen und mit Hufflepuff den Hocker verlies setzte sich ebenfalls. Dann schallten die Worte „Lupin, Remus." Durch die große Halle. James klopfte seinem Freund Aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Dann ging Remus hoch zum Hocker. Professor McGonagall setzte ihm den Hut auf. Der Hut flüsterte Remus Worte zu, doch als er laut und deutlich das hörte worauf er wartete hatte er seine Angst, die ihn durchfuhr, weg geworfen. Strahlend ging er auf den Gryffindor Tisch, der ihn erfreut begrüßte, zu und setze sich zu ihnen.

„Peel, Jane." Ein hübsches Mädchen, mit Mahagoni braunem Haar und Augen die den Ozean wieder spiegelten, war sie. Sirius starrte sie an, seine Augen glänzten. Jedoch verließ das Glänzen seine Augen wieder als er erfuhr, dass sie zu den Gryffindors gehörte. Denn er würde nach Slytherin kommen das wusste er.

„Black, Sirius." McGonnegals hohe Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedankenblasen und ihre Augen schweiften über die Menge.

Möglichst lässig ging er auf den Hocker zu. Er spürte die durchbohrenden Blicke der anderen, die bei dem Namen „Black" hörig geworden waren. Sirius setze den Hut auf, er war gerade so groß das er nicht über sein Gesicht rutschte. Dann lauschte er der Stimmte, die in seinen Ohren wisperte. „Ich glaubte ich wüsste wo ich dich hinstecken soll, als ich deinen Namen hörte, denn alle deines Stamms waren bis jetzt in Slytherin. Aber - in dir sehe ich was anderes. Du bist Mutig, oh ja. Du hast eine gute Seele, die dich eindeutig nach, ja ich würde sagen – Gryffindor - bringt."

Sirius saß wie versteinert da. „Gryffindor" hat er das wirklich gesagt? Er bemerkte das kaum einer Klatschte, nur Dumbledore schien sehr erfreut und klatschte in seine knochigen Hände. Black ging langsam zu den Gryffindors, und setzte sich neben Remus, der ihn freundlich und skeptisch zugleich ansah.

„Potter, James." James, der es kaum erwarten konnte, ging gelassen auf den Stuhl zu und setze sich. Dann fing er ein Gespräch mit dem Hut an, dennoch im Flüsterton. „Also ich finde du solltest mich nach Gryffindor schicken immerhin sind da meine Freunde und außerdem bin ich Mut, jaa."

„Schon gut Junge, ich hätte dich eh dorthin geschickt. Gryffindor!"

„Danke."

James, der freundlich begrüßt wurde, setzte sich Sirius und Remus gegenüber.

Dumbledore saß auf einem edlen Stuhl dessen Lehne alle andern überragte. Langsam erhob er sich, nachdem McGonagall auch den letzten Schüler aufgerufen hatte. Dann sprach er mit sanfter Stimmte. „Willkommen auf ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts. Wieder haben sich neue Hexen und Zauberer hierher gemacht um die Kunst der Magie zu lernen. Wie auch letztes Jahr hat Mr. Filch eine Liste mit den Verboten an seinem Büro aufgehängt. Und eine letzte bitte, der verbotene Wald ist für euch alle Tabu. Nun den ihr seid sicher hungrig nach der langen Fahrt. Lasst es euch schmecken." Professor Dumbledore beendete seine Rede mit einem Klatschen, worauf die Tische mit Leckerem Essen sich füllten.

Die vielen Leckereien häuften sich nur so auf den Tellern. Schmackhafte Aufläufe und Schnitzel, Salate und viel Eis, Pudding und was das Herz sonst noch begehrt lag nicht mehr lange ungerührt auf den vier langen Tischen. Sirius verfiel in Trance als er das viele leckere essen sah. Er war schon immer so hungrig, was man ihm überhaupt nicht ansah. Er biss gerade herzhaftig in ein stück Fleisch als ihn James von der Seite anstupste. „Schau das Essen nicht so an, sonst schmilzt noch alles dahin." James grinste schelmisch.

„Bist ja nur neidisch." Erwiderte Sirius mit einem frechem lächeln.

„Ich und neidisch? Du spinnst ja wohl!" Sirius amüsierte sich herzhaft, sagte aber nichts. James schlug ihm auf dem Hinterkopf, worauf Sirius hochschnellte und sich auf ihn stürzen wollte. „Hey! Schläge auf dem Hinterkopf erhöhen das Denkvermögen." Keuchte James unter Sirius griff, dann löste er sich.

„Das gibt Rache glaub mir." Black setzte ein düsteren Blick auf, wand sich dann aber wieder seinem Steak zu.

„Wenn du meinst." James zuckte mit den Schultern lachte noch kurz wand sich dann aber wieder seinem Freund Remus zu.

Sie alle schienen gesättigt, somit erhob sich Dumbledore erneut. Mit seiner sanften stimmte verabschiedete er seine Schüler. „Sicherlich seid ihr nun alle gut gesättigt. Ich will euch nicht weiter aufhalten denn sicherlich seid ihr alle müde. Ich wünsch euch eine Gute Nacht."

Die Tische leerten sich, und ein lautes Stimmengewirr hat sich eröffnet.

Remus, James und Sirius waren wieder in einem Gespräch vertieft, das sie die laute stimmte eines Vertrauensschüler nicht bemerkten. Remus wand sich kurz ab um nach Peter zu gucken, dieser Winkte ihm aus einer Menge her zu. „Hey, wir müssen da hin." Remus durchbrach James und Sirius Gespräch über die Quidditschweltmeisterschaft. Zusammen gingen sie hinter der Gruppe von Gryffindors.

Sirius erblickt ein Mädchen, er hatte sie bei der Häuserauswahl gesehen. Sie war nach Gryffindor ebenfalls wie James und Remus gekommen. Da fiel ihm wieder ein, das er ja nach Gryffindor gekommen war, er schluckt bei dem Gedanken was seine Eltern wohl sagen würden. Er schüttelte den Kopf, aus Hoffnung die Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Dann holte er Jane ein. Er versuchte sie möglichst lässig sie zu begrüßen.

„Hey, ich bin Sirius." Er hatte sein charmantes Lächeln aufgesetzte. Miss Peel schaute verwundert den Jungen an. Ihre blauen Augen bohrten sich in seine.

„Oh, Hi! Jane." Presste sie hervor, dann lächelte sie ihn freundlich an. Sirius vernahm die Stimme von Remus der ihn von hinten rief. „Hey Sirius!"

„Tschuldig, meine Freunde warten auf mich." Sirius lächelte noch einmal so gut er konnte, mit einem Nicken von ihr verschwand er dann.

Mitlerweile kamen sie am Gryffindorgemeinschafsraum an.


End file.
